


Family Don’t End with Blood

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fights, First Time, M/M, Public Claiming, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: A millenarian and powerful Pack captures Sam and Dean, and there are two alternatives: fighting between them or dying.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I took the liberty of turning the Alpha Vamp into the Alpha Werewolf because I like the actor.

He wakes up for bars from a cage, panicking for seconds. Then he hears his big brother's worried voice.

"Sammy! Are you okay?"

He looks at the direction of the voice and sees Dean trapped in another cage.

"De-" With a dry throat, he can barely pronounce his brother's name correctly.

"It's about time, princess." Despite the joke, Sam can hear relief in his brother's voice.

Dean looks unharmed, and Sam's not hurt either. But the effects in his body indicate he was drugged.

"Where..." He tries to speak again, and it comes out a little clearer, at least to his own ears.

Dean understands him, though, as always. "I still have no idea where we're, or who's responsible for it and how they got us out of that restaurant."

With the mention of the restaurant, Sam begins to remember the last events before passing out. After finishing a simple salt and burn, Dean took them to an Italian restaurant for dinner. There was nothing unusual about the place, and they were enjoying the food until everything was blurry. When Sam looked at his brother, he realized Dean was having the same problem. His big brother even tried to get to him but passed out before. Sam couldn't also get out of his chair before his world went black.

He starts looking around from his place lying on the floor.

"The lock of the cages is electronic, so there is no way out," Dean informs.

"What are we going to do?" Sam knows that the question is childish, but he can't help himself.

"What do you think, genius? Let's wait and see what they want from us."

Dean is sitting against the bars at the bottom of his cage, with his eyes fixed on Sam as if he's afraid he'll disappear anytime.

Sam remains lying on the floor—eyes on his brother too—and tries to deal with the hope that this will end soon, as well as the fear for the unknown, especially for his brother's safety.

@@@@@

Two days of absolute boredom is how long it takes until they're free of the damn cages.

Sam finds it worrying the men are no longer wearing masks because the apparent conclusion can only be one: they won't leave this place alive.

Four of the men lead them through what appears to be military installations to a bathroom with five showers.

The order to shower is unusual, and it makes Sam conclude that perhaps they won’t be killed, unless their captors are weird enough and this is a kind of purification before death.

There is no privacy, and Sam feels embarrassed to have to do something so intimate in front of strangers.

Dean is the first to take his clothes off and get in the shower. His brother groans when the water comes in contact with his skin.

"I missed it."

"Shut up," one of the guys says.

Dean looks over at the man but says nothing. Then he turns his back on the men and reaches for the soap.

"And you there, big guy, get on with it. We don't have all day," the same man completes.

Dean looks at him, and despite the lack of words, Sam understands 'do what they're telling you, Sammy.'

Feeling the heat rising his neck, Sam starts undressing. He throws his clothes on the floor and avoids looking in the direction of the men. When he moves his fingers to the waistband of his underwear and pushes it down to his feet, though, one of the men whistles before saying, "I’d fuck that ass."

His brother's reaction is immediate, "Stay away from my brother, you son of a bitch."

Even naked, Dean is scary, but the men are armed, and Sam doesn't want his brother to get hurt because of him.

He kicks his underwear away and approaches Dean, putting a hand on his brother's arm, whose intention is to calm him down. "It's okay, Dean."

"I already told you to shut up," the guy says to Dean.

"What the hell is going on here?" Another man arrives, and by his clothes, he seems to be some kind of superior.

"That asshole threatened to rape my brother." Dean points to the guy.

"It's nothing like that." The guy gives Dean a deadly look.

"The Alpha won't like this at all. Get out of here and wait in my office," he orders, and the guy obeys without question.

"Everyone is waiting. Get it over with."

Dean resumes his shower, and Sam—feeling a little bit secure—follows his brother's example, not liking to know there's an Alpha involved in their kidnapping. The 'everyone is waiting' doesn't help either.

@@@@@

"What the fuck?" Dean asks while looking at the piece of clothing in his hand as if it would bite him anytime.

One of the men watching them smiles.

"It's a jockstrap," Sam informs.

Dean looks at him, disbelief all over his face. "And how do you know that?"

Sam was forced to wear one of these at a party in his first year at Stanford, which Dean doesn't need to know, of course.

"It's a support for the male genitals and-"

"Never mind, dude, I prefer not to know."

Even reluctantly, Dean puts the jockstrap, and Sam does the same, eager to hide his private parts. The fact that his ass remains exposed is still embarrassing, but it’s better than full nudity.

"My ass is still out. Who invented this shit?"

Sam hears the men laughing.

"The intention is to protect the penis and testicles," Sam says as he finishes putting his jockstrap in place.

"I don't feel any better with that useless information, Sam."

"If you've already finished, princesses, it's time to go," one of the men says, the fun of before disappeared from the faces of all of them.

"We couldn't be more ready," Dean says, and Sam is grateful for the challenge on the freckled face.

"Excellent, because it's showtime." The man points to the exit with the gun in his hand.

Even a little flushed, Dean straightens his shoulders and starts walking with Sam following right behind him.

The lack of clothing makes Sam feel extremely vulnerable, and no matter how hard he tries, he fails to show the same nobility as Dean.

They're taken to a small and full gym. Sam estimates at least 400 people, and now it's evident that they will be the big attraction of the night.

"Shit! What do they want from us?" Dean asks when the three men leave them in the center of the court and walk away.

"Considering our outfit, it's probably some kind of fight."

"Eww, I want my pants back."

"Come on, Dean, you look sexy, and I can see girls in the stands drooling over you," he jokes despite the knot in his stomach.

"Really?" Dean wastes no time looking at the crowd, trying to confirm if what Sam said is true.

Sam smiles. His brother is so predictable.

There's a sudden commotion, and everyone applauds the imposing figure entering the gym. When the man is in front of them, one hand raised is enough for the crowd to be quiet.

Sam recognizes the man immediately.

"Sam and Dean," he says with a huge smile.

The man is the First Werewolf, and his Pack is the most powerful in the United States. For centuries they have maintained a peaceful coexistence with humans, and the members—or children as the Alpha calls them—are known for their exceptional skills and strength.

Now Sam is sure they are screwed.

"What do you want from us?" Dean is belligerent, and Sam wants to kick him for his insolence.

The man just laughs, however.

"You are exactly what I had imagined from the stories that reached my ears, boy."

"That-"

The Alpha raises his hand, silencing Dean.

"And you, Samuel, I hope you live up to what I heard about you too."

The man's gaze is so penetrating that Sam wants to hide.

"But let's get to the point," the man says. "You pissed off powerful people, and I was ordered to kill you."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Dean smirks.

"Dean! Shut up!" Sam complains. He doesn't need his brother's mouth making their already complicated situation worse.

The Alpha's laugh is loud this time, and Sam finds it strange, but he likes the sound.

"I think I'll have a good time with you. Anyway, I thought death would be a waste of potential, so I made a counterproposal and they accepted."

"I don't think I'm going to like this," his big brother can't seem to keep his mouth shut.

Dean's interruptions don't seem to irritate the man, though, who continues his explanation as calmly as before and impeccable in his Italian wool suit jacket.

"Maybe, boy, but what I'm going to give you is a privilege that many would kill to get it."

"What is it, Alpha?" Sam doesn't contain his curiosity.

"Respect. I like that, Samuel. Your brother will learn that at the right time. Well, if you want, you can still be killed, which I promise will be quick, or you have the option to become my children."

"What the hell does that mean?" The anger in Dean's voice is unmistakable.

"Transformation? Is it?" Sam asks.

"What? I don't want to become the things we hunt."

Sam rolls his eyes, and for the first time, there's a hint of anger on the Alpha's face before he says in the same tone of voice, though, "The choice is yours. These are the only options."

"And why this outfit?" Sam asks. He prefers having all the information before making a decision.

"Because one of you will be omega and the other alpha. The fight between you will decide your destinies in my Pack."

"It's crazy," Dean complains.

Sam doesn't know much about omega and alpha's characteristics, just the basics that alphas are dominant, stronger and have a knot while omegas are submissive, go into heat and need to have sex. He doesn't have enough statistics to be able to give an opinion, but even so he thinks being omega shouldn't be fun.

"Are we going to be a couple?"

"Someone who needs all the facts. I like that, Samuel. Yes."

"If you didn’t notice, you sicko, we are brothers."

"Enough, Dean Winchester! I have already tolerated too much insolence from you," the Alpha screams, and Dean takes a step back.

This man is like nothing they've known before, and Sam's no doubt that they are still alive just because the Alpha wants to. Trying to distract attention from his brother, Sam asks, "Is that not a problem?"

The man looks back at Sam. "Not at all. Our DNA isn’t like that of humans. In our society, incest isn’t a problem at all, on the contrary, it’s a way of perpetuating the strongest lineages."

"Interesting," Sam observes.

"Interesting? You lost your mind, Sam? It's nuts. I'm not going to fuck my brother."

"You already know your options," the Alpha says.

Any alternative is better than death, and Sam knows Dean will follow him. The only problem is his brother will probably win the fight, and Dean, as an alpha, must be worse than the control freak that he already is. But Sam will deal with it later.

"Okay, life is always the best option, Alpha."

"Sam!" Dean admonishes him.

The Alpha smiles again. "Wise decision, child."

"And you?" The man asks Dean, who's looking at Sam, and his freckles seem to stand out in the artificial light.

Dean ignores the man.

"Is that what you want, Sammy?"

"At least we'll be alive," he says softly.

Dean's countenance changes and Sam sees the instant he gives in.

"So, let's do this." His big brother turns to the Alpha, "Any rules for this fight?"

The man just looks at his brother but doesn't answer. Dean gets the message, though, and adds, "Alpha."

Apparently satisfied, the Alpha says, "It's up to you, I just need a winner."

"Just one more thing, Alpha," Sam says cautiously. "Are all those people going to watch?"

The man laughs, amused.

"Yes, Samuel. All adult members of the Pack witness the fight and claiming."

The fact that there are no children watching is a relief, but that doesn't lessen the embarrassment Sam is feeling because a fucking crowd is going to watch it anyway.

"Holy crap! Are we going to have to fuck in front of everyone?" Dean gets indignant again.

This time the Alpha doesn't lose his patience, though, and his voice is condescending when he speaks, "There's nothing unusual about it, and it's what occurs naturally between alphas and omegas. We are like a big family, and everyone watches the transformation and the subsequent claiming."

"Shit!" Dean curses.

"You will have to watch that dirty mouth, Winchester, especially around children," the Alfa warns his brother, who looks embarrassed finally, although Sam can still see the challenge in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dean says, but Sam is sure that's not true.

"You already know everything you need. When the bell rings, you can start."

The Alpha walks away without saying anything else.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped provoking the man, Dean," the irritation is evident in Sam's voice.

"What, are you a fan of that furry son of a bitch now? It's too crazy even for us, Sam."

"It's still better than dying, idiot. And if I were you, I wouldn't let the Alpha hear that."

Sam notices the Alpha sitting in a prominent place between two beautiful women. He's still close enough to see in detail what will happen next.

"The sooner we finish this, the better," Sam says as he moves his body towards his brother.

Dean smirks at him, "Are you in a hurry to get your ass kicked, Samantha?"

Considering Dean was his mentor, the chances of that happening are huge.

But for Sam ‘given up' isn't part of his vocabulary. Besides, he always had had to fight against the fate that was plotted for him even before he was born.

Assuming the same combat stance they use in training, Sam provokes, "I don't think so. You'll be my omega, Deanna."

It does the trick, and Dean's ready to fight in seconds.

@@@@@

The bell rings, and they get close, but not close enough to allow an attack. With their fists raised, they both just surround each other for a few seconds.

Sam's advantage is in his weight, but his brother is faster, and he is the first to punch and kick Sam, moving away quickly to avoid a counterattack. The kick that follows hits Dean's shoulder, which isn’t very useful because Sam slips and loses his balance for a few seconds, managing to get away from the punch in his face but without preventing Dean's foot from hitting his stomach.

Everyone watches in silence, and Sam thinks this is worse than the noisy crowd of fights that Dean likes to see on TV.

Dean blocks Sam's kick with his hands, hitting him on the shin with his left foot next.

"Give it up, Sam. With all your bitching and wanting to talk about feelings, you are perfect to be an omega."

As rough as Sam was with some women in sex, thanks to demon blood and his soulless version, the dynamic has always been different when it comes to his brother; he simply can't be dominant, so used to following in his brother's footsteps. However, at the prospect of spending the rest of his life under Dean's full control—his brother already bosses him around enough—Sam decides it's best to do everything to win this fight. He even considers the effects the transformation into an omega could have on a dominant man like his big brother. Still, in the end, the preservation of his autonomy is more important for Sam.

"You have the female lips. And I didn't see any alpha so short like you."

Dean comes to him like a bull in an arena, and they both fall to the ground. Sam succeeds to roll to the side, which doesn't work very well because he ends up on his back and trapped under his brother's weight.

"C'mon, Dean. I promise I'll be a good alpha. You're too arrogant to be one."

An arm puts pressure on Sam’s neck.

"You fool! You saw what happened in the bathroom, and that was just a guy interested in your ass. As an alpha, I can protect you better," Dean snarls at him and so close that Sam can see the pores on his face.

"I'm a big guy, Dean. I don't need your protection."

Whenever his big brother insists on his almost obsessive need to protect him, Sam's desire for independence comes to the surface. Maybe Dean's protection was essential in the past, but now he's strong enough to fight his own battles, even though sometimes he still feels like that little boy who looked for comfort in his brother's bed after a nightmare or a hard day.

"I know that," the arm tightens even more, making it difficult to breathe. "But I am the best fighter between us."

Dean is right about that, of course. Sam always preferred intelligence to brute force. His dedication to books started early, while Dean was the perfect soldier, learning everything about weapons, fighting techniques, and how to destroy the monsters they hunt.

Instinct takes over, however, and Sam wraps his legs around Dean's hips, using all his strength to roll them both across the ground until he manages to get on top of Dean.

"I don't think so." It's Sam's turn to snarl, "Submit!"

"Never," Dean grunts, sounding feral at this point.

Sam wraps his arms around his brother's head, forcing all his weight on Dean, and it's when he realizes their groins are touching, separated only by their jockstraps. Dean becomes aware of this too because he complains, "Weird, and I'm not gay, man."

"Nobody is saying you are, dumbass."

Dean takes advantage of Sam’s moment of distraction to roll them over and get out from under him, standing up again. They exchange kicks and punches for a few minutes until Dean drops him on the ground once more. The breath is knocked out of him when Dean throws himself on top of him. In precious seconds, his brother holds Sam's left leg between his, holding the other with an arm under Sam's knee.

Sam's breathing is heavy, and the sweat oozing from their bodies makes it more challenging to immobilize the opponent.

"I'll ravage every inch of your ass, bitch," Dean sounds so confident that it's annoying.

"You've to win first, and I don't think it will happen."

With his arms, Sam pushes Dean until he gets enough space to move, straddling his big brother's hips as soon as he can get out from under him. Dean moves quickly but ends up under Sam, this time on his stomach. His brother struggles with his arms and legs to get rid of Sam without success. All this bare skin and closeness messes with Sam’s libido at some point, and he can't resist the temptation to rub his groin over Dean's naked ass.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing this perky ass up, Dean."

That is like poking the bear. Dean manages to get on his knees and push Sam off him, who's barely on his knees before strong arms grab his waist. The ground is the final destination again. Lying on his back, Sam feels an arm around his neck, his brother's armpit forcing his chin and head against the hard surface. Without wasting time, he pulls Dean's upper body forward and uses his legs to trap him. Then he squeezes his legs tighter, feeling Dean's warm breath against the back of his thigh.

It takes a few seconds for him to feel two pats on his ass, and that is the signal to stop.

As incredible as it may seem, Sam is the winner.

Releasing his brother, he stays on the ground while trying to catch his breath. Dean does the same, but the look of desolation on his face makes Sam feel guilty.

"I'll be the slut, apparently."

The guilt disappears when Sam hears that.

"Don't worry, Dean. I’ll be a much better alpha than you could. But I think our nicknames should be changed from now on, bitch."

Dean huffs in irritation, and Sam laughs, feeling some of the tension leaving his body for the first time since the kidnapping.


	2. The Claiming

The Alpha and a red-haired woman, almost as tall as the man, approach them.

"Congratulations on your victory, Samuel. But I want you to know everyone in my Pack is treated equally, whether they're alphas or omegas."

Sam likes the sound of that, but out of the corner of his eye, he can see that Dean doesn't seem convinced at all.

"The transformation is fast, a little painful, however. Kneel."

Sam is the first to obey.

The Alpha gets closer to him while the woman goes to Dean. The man kneels too, and he is even more intimidating like this.

"Relax, child. Everything will be fine."

A hand reaches for his face and positions it at the ideal angle for the bite.

Sam feels his heart hammering in his chest, and he should have said how much he loves his brother in case it doesn't work, but now it's too late for that because he feels the bite at the junction of his shoulder and neck. Pain explodes in every cell in his body, and strong arms hold him until he feels the hard surface of the ground beneath him.

He squirms and screams as he feels his body transforming. Bones seem to change, and the feeling is that the organs inside his abdomen are rearranging themselves.

Then everything burns, and claws seem to grow in his hands and feet, his canines elongate, and he becomes aware of something inside him, his wolf. This new presence doesn't bring fear, though, but just comfort. He wants to know more about it, and there is no time because everything goes black.

@@@@@

When Sam opens his eyes again, the pain is gone. The second thing he notices is the scent, something he has never felt before, but which is comforting. Then he realizes it's coming from the Alpha, who's sitting on the ground next to him.

"Welcome back, my son," the big smile is pleasant.

Sam sits up quickly, looking around, "My brother."

"He's fine. It will only take a little longer for him to wake up," the Alpha assures him, and Sam believes him, calming down immediately.

He feels a connection between them that wasn't there before. Although strange, it's a pleasant feeling.

"You'll get used to it," the Alpha says, "Just as you'll get used to the bond that will form between you and your brother after the claiming."

"Will it be like this with all the other members of the Pack?"

"No, this connection exists only between my children and me and between mates."

Only then does Sam notice the changes in his body, his chest hairs disappeared, and he got the impression that his waist—which was already thin—is even smaller. The bulge between his legs didn't seem as big as before either.

"What-?"

"The changes occurred during the transformation and are irreversible. But you're much stronger than a human now, and at the next full moon, you'll be able to change your shape for the first time."

Jesus Christ, the man always seems to be one step ahead of him. That still doesn't explain what Sam wants to know, because he thought a knot would make his cock bigger and not smaller. There's no time to get more answers, though, because Dean chooses this moment to start waking up, the groan calling Sam's attention.

Sam moves without even thinking and in seconds is beside him, "C'mon sleeping beauty."

Sam touches Dean's face with one hand, and his brother smells so good. What the hell is going on?

"Sammy?"

The green eyes open, and Sam notices Dean checking to see if he's okay.

"I'm fine. You?" Sam asks.

"I've never felt better," Dean says.

The Alpha is now on his feet, but Sam notices that he doesn't get too close to them this time. And Sam understands why when Dean snarls.

"The transformation worked, now the next step is up to you. I'm sure you guys will have fun."

With a smile that is nothing innocent, the Alpha walks away. His brother stops snarling.

"What the fuck? Did they turn me into a dog?"

Sam doesn't contain his laugh, "A wolf, moron."

Sam sees Dean wrinkle his nose before he sits, "What is this smell?"

When his brother finds the source of it, he says, confused, "You smell like caramel and pie."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Do you only think about food, Dean? And if I'm not mistaken omegas usually have a sweet scent. Perhaps your nose is still not working properly."

What happens next is so fast that Sam doesn't have time to react at all. He ends up on his back on the ground, his brother on top of him and nose buried on Sam's neck.

"Shit, man. You smell so good."

Dean starts licking his skin, and everything changes, need taking over Sam's body. His big brother's scent is irresistible to him too; it's musky and reminds him of leather and wood, which makes Sam's body vibrate with desire. It feels so good that his cock starts filling, and Dean between his legs feels so right. Thus, the rational part of his brain remembers he is an Alpha.

"Wait...wait. Something is wrong here."

Dean stops his licks and little kisses and looks at him, "I noticed that, Sammy. I don't feel like having a cock up to my ass. Besides, my prick feels bigger than before."

Blushing, Sam admits, "I don't feel like fucking you too. And…I'm wet." The last word is a whisper.

"What?"

"Down there." He looks away. "I'm wet there."

"Do you mean in your-"

"Don't say that, Dean. It's exactly where you are thinking."

"Oh!" Despite the shock, there is curiosity on his brother's face, and a devilish smile is the last thing Sam sees before he finds himself on his stomach.

"Whaat?" His indignant cry is so whining that he looks nothing like the alpha he wants to be.

Bony knees spread Sam's legs apart, and the fingers on his buttocks make his nerves spark with excitement.

"Holy shit! You're wet as a girl, Sammy."

He doesn't even want to think about what his big brother is seeing, or worse, what everyone watching is seeing.

The hot tongue over his hole is unexpected, and he cries out, "Dean!!"

He jolts at the new sensation, which is unlike anything he has experienced before. The most he ever had there were feminine and delicate fingers stroking his entrance on some occasions.

"It's better than pie," Dean says between licks and sucks.

Dean and food. Again. The retort intended by Sam doesn't happen, though, because he feels an orgasm hitting him with force.

"Ahh!" It's all that comes out of Sam's mouth while his come soaks the jockstrap.

"Did you just come with a tongue in your ass? I think I'm good at that too." Dean sounds proud, but Sam is still riding out his aftershocks to care.

Still boneless against the ground, Sam feels his jockstrap being pulled out of his body, releasing his cock, which remains surprisingly hard.

He's maneuvered again, knees under him and ass in the air. Then something hot rubs over his entrance and soon Sam is worked up once again, completely out of breath. All that goes on in his mind is the need to be bred, and it's the moment when Sam becomes aware that he is an omega.

Nothing makes sense. He won the fucking fight, but what comes out of his mouth is, "Fuck me, Dean…breed me."

Dean is also aware of his new status because he promises, "Yeah, Omega. I'm going to claim you, and then you'll be mine."

When the heat from before begins to force its way through his ring of muscles, Sam braces himself for the pain, which doesn't come. Dean feels huge, but there's only enormous pressure, and by the time the alpha's cock is fully accommodated inside him, Sam's body is already adjusted to the new presence. He feels so deliciously full, and fire spreads through his veins.

Completely recovered from the lethargy of before, Sam raises his upper body, palms on the ground, and starts rocking back onto his brother and alpha from now on.

Dean releases a low growl, and Sam feels hands on his hips—which will definitely leave bruises—but he can't do much more than gasp when the impulses begin.

"God, fuck...yeah."

It's a rough, luscious claiming, and Sam doesn't even want to think about the people watching them.

Hard and sharp movements of his big brother's hips open Sam wider and deeper as he makes all kinds of shameless noises. Sam tries to convince himself that this would be the reaction of anyone who gets fucked by Dean's massive member. So, the mere thought of his alpha fucking someone else has him growling possessively, "Mine."

"Wow, my sweet Omega has claws too," Dean jokes, but Sam hears the satisfaction in his husky voice. "I like that," his brother says against his ear as soon as strong hands pull Sam's upper body against his solid chest, sweaty skins sliding together.

Instinctively, Sam knows what to do, so he tilts his neck to the side, exposing it. The mating bite is over the one left by Alpha before, which causes Sam to shout out his second release, and the feeling is that his body is exploding through his cock.

"Alpha!" He murmurs weakly.

Jesus Christ, never in his life did he have two orgasms in a row without even touching his cock. And if it's always this way, maybe their new life won't be as bad as he had thought.

This new orgasm leaves Sam boneless again. And maybe that's why he takes a while to feel something at the base of Dean's cock starting to swell—his brother's knot, probably.

Now, careful hands lower him to the ground once more while the knot expands. He keeps his upper body against the floor, though, without strength to remain on all fours.

"Shit! Something is growing," Dean sounds amazed.

"It's your knot," he says of his place not very comfortable on the hard surface.

"Definitely a dog then."

"Male canines, including wolves, have that. The Alpha better not hear you compare him to a dog, Dean."

It takes a few more minutes of an intense rhythm of hips hitting Sam's ass, until Dean's knot tugs at his ring of muscle and ties them together for the first time. Come spreads inside him, and Dean's roar is thunderous. The audience until now silent joining his brother in joy and celebration.

Both are locked together in a way neither of them could even begin to imagine, and there is an awareness of the other that wasn't there before.

A new orgasm erupts through Sam's body, and he clenches down on his alpha's knot, milking it as Dean collapses on top of him, hips reduced to shallow thrusts and grinding.

Despite Dean's knot still working his prostate mercilessly, Sam starts squirming under the other wolf's weight because his brother is also a big guy after all.

"Sorry, baby," Dean apologizes and hurries to turn them on their side, which allows Sam to breathe easier, waves of pleasure still running occasionally through his body.

"Drop the nicknames, Dean. I'm not a girl."

"Well, you get wet like one, so…"

Everything Sam wants to say gets stuck in his throat when Dean comes again in hot spurts inside him.

The vibration of Dean's growl against his back and the tightening of his arms around him are what alert Sam to the approach of someone. It's the Alpha; he can feel it. And only now does he realize that Dean's back is facing the audience, hiding Sam's body as best he can, and he sighs contentedly by the alpha's protective gesture.

When the Alpha comes into Sam's field of vision, he smiles at them, "Calm down, Dean. Wolves mate for life, and any other wolf will recognize your scent on Sam and will respect that."

Dean stops snarling, although the grip around Sam remains firm.

There is some non-verbal communication between the alphas because Sam sees the Alpha nodding while looking at Dean before kneeling next to them.

"You-"

"Was that some perverted fun for you? What was the fight for? It didn't mean anything," Sam interrupts the man, and the fact that he is naked and has a knot in his ass isn't enough to prevent his insolence. Expecting fury, though, all Sam sees is a smile of pride forming on the Alpha's face.

"I needed the best to be my second in command."

"What?"

"My child, you still don't understand the importance of what happened here. Born omegas are rare and only me and my direct descendants can turn non-wolves into omegas. You'll be trained to be my second in command, and I needed the strongest man for that."

"But alphas are stronger physically. Why not choose one?" Sam insists. The Alpha's explanation still doesn't make sense to him.

His irritation from earlier begins to dissolve with the man's welcoming laugh.

"Because I need a strategist, someone who will keep his head in place in a crisis. And I saw how you knew to work the situation in your favor, although from the beginning it became apparent that your brother was a better fighter than you."

"Fuck finally someone remembered me," Dean complains.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam orders.

"Bossy!" Dean says against his neck, the hot breath bringing goosebumps up Sam's skin, but his brother remains quiet afterward.

"You are perfect, Sam Winchester," the Alpha praises.

And perhaps for the first time in Sam's life, there is a feeling of peace within him and of belonging to something where he can make a difference.

"Thank you, Alpha," he says quietly.

Then Sam remembers something important. "How long are we going to be tied up?" Despite the heat rising up his neck, the words are understandable enough.

"Around forty minutes."

The Alpha laughs when Dean whistles.

"Is it always like it?" His big brother asks.

"Yes. But this isn't just about sex. It's a special moment of connection between alpha and omega. But don't worry, because in the next few days you'll learn everything about us. And at the next full moon, you'll meet your wolves, which will be an equally amazing experience. Welcome to the family, my children."

He touches Sam's jaw and ruffles Dean's hair before walking away.

"It's going to be interesting."

"Certainly."

"Sammy?"

"Mmm…"

"I can't wait to fuck you like a wolf too."

"Do you only think about sex, Dean?" Sam moves his hips inadvertently, and it causes a new wave of pleasure in his body. And he admits to himself he's also curious.

"In food too."

"Jerk."

"Yeah, but now I'm your jerk, bitch."

"You always have been, Dean. Always."

What Sam feels before finally giving in to sleep is the same sense of security and comfort that he had felt when he was small enough to sleep in the same bed as his big brother.


End file.
